Clan:Royal Guard
"Equality is the soul of liberty; there is, in fact, no liberty without it". -Frances Wright Introduction Hail to thee! Welcome to the Legion Guard. Formed by Frogger822 and Raymoribito on the twenty-sixth day of November 2010, this clan became a sensation of Runescape. The Legion Guard represents dignity for glory, and the equality of justice above all. Secular salvation is offered to all members and admirers alike. The legion thrives for one sole objective, to promote general welfa re by the seal of righteousness. Clan Description The Legion Guard works subsidiary to the Spartans of Falador. Legionnairs wear an attire much similar to the conventional Falador guard (Bronze medium helmet, Iron chainbody, Iron square shield and Leather boots). However, the clan's intentions does not correlate with the ones of the Falador guard. Group or individual missions may be assigned. These missions are accomplished to increase prosperity of the clan or the Runescape general population. When a clan meeting is called, members meet at the clan headquuarters at Al-Kharid for discussion. After meetings, the clan may decide on certain things. Clan Membership The Legion Guard accepts and welcomes all players of Runescape. Although ranks are determined by reliability and history in the legion, all members are entitled to fair treatment with a say in the clan. To join, contact either Frogger822 or Raymoribito for membership. Once the request has been finalized, players can join the clan by joining the clan chat "Frogger822". Uniforms can be bought personally or requested from ourdefender. Ranks Ranks are a representation of a member's status in the Legion Guard. The better a member performs, the higher the rank as a result. Promotions are possible, and can only be obtained if the clan leaders decides that a certain member acccomplished clan assignments above and beyond the call of duty. Members of lower rank should respect members of high ranks as this is a rule of courtesy. As of 11/26/2010, Ranks are the following ''*Frogger822''- High Prince, Supreme Commander of the Legion of Gielinor (Co-Founder) ''*Raymoribito (Goldenwing)''- Superior at Arms, General of the Army (Co-Founder) ''Ourdefender''- Chief of the Scouting Division Westherald-Scout More members are to be listed Meetings Meetings are always held at the Clan Leader's discretion. The location will always be at the headquarter, either the second or third floor of the Al Kharid Palace. Members who are present are asked to kindly join the meeting if available. Meetings are very important since current news, missions or events might be announced. Promotion, Suspension, Expulsion, and Degradation Ranks are removed from a member if the member violates the clan rules or commits deeds which are deemed detrimental to the clan. Members who are repeatedly unable to attend clan meetings/events or unable to accomplish missions will have their ranks suspended. A rank suspension should not be confused with a rank removal. Suspended individuals can easily regain their rank. Suspensions also differ from degradations. A rank degradation means that a member is reassigned a rank of lower level. A suspension, however, does not change the ranking of an individual. Degradations are issued when a clan member commits deeds in which they could be expelled for, however, the deeds are not done to an extent where it meets the criteria for expulsion. Clan Law This section is under construction. Clan Anthem The Legion Guard anthem is based off of Marche Slave, by Pyotr Illich Tchaikovsky. Lyrics: "Oh! We are the brave, We shall fight like the humb-lest knave." "We will crush the forces of the evil, let us sway, and find our way." "Yes! We have the might, to save all from the grasp of night." "See the wave of sweeping bright daylight now, come to us th-en see the day." -Flute Music Playing Before More Lyrics- "Now, this is for our fight for the equal human race" "To crush the fairest darkest evil here" "Look at the gleaming sunlight out there shining now" "For we have came!" Clan News On 11/26/10,the Legion Guard was formed with the collaboration of Frogger822, and Raymoribito. A new headquarter was located at the second and third floors of the Al Kharid Palace. ﻿The Legion Guard Clan Wikia was created on the day of the clan's debut. The first clan meeting was held in the new found headquarter. Also on the first day, the clan anthem was created. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Clan Membership Category:Clans